Schwarzstern
'''Schwarzstern' (Original: Blackstar) ist ein großer, weißer Kater mit riesigen, pechschwarzen Pfoten. Er hat sechs Zehen an einer schwarzen Pfote. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Schwarzfuß ist unter Braunsterns Führung Zweiter Anführer des SchattenClans. Seinen ersten offiziellen Auftritt hat er auf Feuerpfotes erster Großen Versammlung. In einem Kampf gegen den DonnerClan versucht er die Jungen zu stehlen, wobei die Älteste Rosenschweif diese zu beschützen versucht. Schwarzfuß tötet sie, aber der Diebstahl schlägt trotzdem fehl, als Gelbzahn die Jungen erfolgreich gegen ihn verteidigt. Sie beschreibt Schwarzfuß später als keinen intelligenten Kämpfer und sagt er sei ein Kraftprotz, hätte aber kein Gehirn und meint, dass er sich nicht geändert hätte. Sie sagt auch, das sie ihn kenne seit er ein Junges war. Nach der Befreiung der Jungen, welche später von Narbengesicht gestohlen wurden, wird Schwarzfuß zusammen mit Braunstern und einigen anderen aus dem SchattenClan verbannt. Zuvor wird er von Weißpelz im Kampf besiegt und verjagt. Feuer und Eis ''Folgt ''Geheimnis des Waldes Mit Braunstern und seinen treusten Kriegern kehrt auch Schwarzfuß als Streuner zurück und greift den DonnerClan an. Nach Braunsterns Gefangennahme wird er zum Verbündeten Tigerkralles. Vor dem Sturm ''Folgt 200px|thumb|Schwarzstern ''Gefährliche Spuren Als Tigerstern nach der großen Seuche zum Anführer des SchattenClans ernannt wird, wird Schwarzfuß sein Zweiter Anführer. Obwohl alle Katzen wissen, dass Schwarzfuß das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen hat, gelingt es Tigerstern, ihn wieder in den Wald einzugliedern. Er begründet dies damit, dass "der SchattenClan nach der Seuche neue, starke Krieger braucht". Stunde der Finsternis Schwarzfuß ist ein begeisterter Befürworter des TigerClans und seiner Prinzipien, zum Beispiel dem, dass HalbClan-Katzen nicht akzeptiert werden dürfen. Daher tötet er zusammen mit Dunkelstreif den Zweiten Anführer des FlussClans, Steinfell, weil dieser sich weigert die zwei unschuldigen Schüler Sturmpfote und Federpfote, welche ebenfalls HalbClan-Katzen sind, zu töten. Bei der Flucht der Gefangenen fällt er in den Fluss und ruft anschließend die anwesenden SchattenClan-Katzen zum Rückzug zurück und sagt, dass es sowiso nur alles HalbClan-Krähenfraß wäre. Nach Tigersterns Tod hat der SchattenClan zunächst keinen Anführer, da er mit dem FlussClan immer noch verbunden ist. Schwarzfuß wird zu einer Art "Sprecher" für seinen Clan. Erst nach der Trennung des TigerClans wird er zum Anführer, erhält neun Leben und den Namen Schwarzstern. Feuerstern sagt nach dem Kampf mit dem BlutClan, Schwarzfuß solle aus den Fehlern seiner Vorgänger lernen, da er gesehen habe, was er Steinfell am Knochenberg angetan habe. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Er hat seine ersten Auftritt als Anführer auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er will als Erstes für seinen Clan sprechen und schaut die anderen Anführer an, als ob sie sein Recht, als Erster zu sprechen, in Frage stellen könnten. Schwarzstern gibt bekannt, dass Bernsteinpelz zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde. Auch berichtet er von vielen Zweibeinern und ihren Monstern, die abseits des Donnerweges gesichtet werden. thumb|left Staffel 2 Mitternacht Als die Zweibeiner beginnen, das Land von DonnerClan, WindClan und SchattenClan zu verwüsten, lehnt er ein Bündnis mit Feuerstern ab, da der SchattenClan in seinen Augen sehr gut alleine zurecht kommt. Mit der Zeit verliert er jedoch den Sinn dafür, was richtig ist, zum Beispiel befiehlt er seinen Kriegern, die Ratten vom Krähenort zu jagen, obwohl diese Krankheiten verbreiten. Mondschein Als Feuerstern mit Rußpelz, Blattpfote, Graustreif und Farnpelz den SchattenClan besucht, um mit diesem über das zu reden was die Zweibeiner tun, lehnt Schwarzstern das Vorhaben jedoch ab. Er begründet dies damit, dass sie in der Blattleere immer noch die Ratten vom Krähenort essen könnten. Rußpelz erinnert ihn aber daran was das letzte mal passiert ist, als der SchattenClan das tat. Kleinwolke stimmt dem zu. Schwarzstern sagt, dass jetzt alles anders sei, da Nachtstern auch nicht mehr da sei und der SchattenClan damit alleine zurechtkäme und die Zweibeiner wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkommen würden. Rostfell bringt die DonnerClan-Katzen zur SchattenClan-Grenze. thumb|Schwarzfuß Morgenröte Er stellt sich bereit mit dem DonnerClan und dem WindClan aus dem Wald zu gehen, obwohl er erst in den Zweibeinerort ziehen wollte, dort, wo der BlutClan einst lebte und ihnen Kieselstein dort die besten Jagdplätze zeigen könnte. Erst als das SchattenClan-Lager zugrunde gemacht wird, stimmt er zu, den Wald zu verlassen. Als Schmutzfell im Sterben liegt und Triefnase Schwarzstern fragt, ob er zu ihm gehen darf und sich verabschieden kann, scheint er großen Respekt vor dem älteren Kater zu haben. Schwarzstern tröstet Nachtflügel, als ihr Sohn Rauchpfote eine Klippe hinunter fällt. Sternenglanz Als die Katzen am See ankommen, schicken sie eine Gruppe Katzen, die nach Gefahren Ausschau halten sollen. Er beauftragt seine Zweite Anführerin Rostfell. Die Anführer schicken eine Katze aus jedem Clan um den See herum. Er wählt Bernsteinpelz. Als Feuerstern Eichhornschweif zusätzlich zu Brombeerkralle mitgehen lässt, sagt er der DonnerClan braucht nicht zu glauben, dass er deshalb Sonderrechte bezüglich des Territoriums bekäme. Dämmerung thumb|Schwarzfuß als Streuner Als Eichhornschweif ihm vorschlägt, dass der DonnerClan dem SchattenClan hilft den Hauskätzchen eine Lektion zu erteilen, lehnt er zuerst ab. Doch Zedernherz überredet ihn schließlich zuzustimmen. Er befielt Rostfell die Patrouille anzuführen. Er selbst bleibt zurück und bewacht das Lager, da er wahrscheinlich einen Angriff vom DonnerClan fürchtet. Sonnenuntergang Als der SchattenClan von Habichtfrost erfährt, dass der DonnerClan von Dachsen angegriffen wurde und schwach sei, schickt Schwarzstern ein paar Krieger los, um das SchattenClan-Territorium zu vergrößern. Später auf der Großen Versammlung rechtfertigt er dies damit, dass sein Clan wegen den Zweibeinern nicht genug Beute fangen könne und sie deshalb ein größeres Territorium bräuchten. Leopardenstern kommentiert, dass dies mehr oder weniger bei ihrem Clan auch der Fall sei. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick ''Folgt Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder Schwarzfuß wird vorgestellt, als er an einer Jagdpatrouille teilnimmt. Er ist auch bei der Besprechung von Tigersterns Plänen anwesend. Als Sasha diese zufällig belauscht und daraufhin flüchtet, wird sie von Schwarzfuß gehört. Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers Als Graustreif am Ende bei einer Großen Versammlung zurück kommt, ist Schwarzstern neben Riesenstern auf dem Baum von den Anführern zusehen. Familie *Mutter: Holunderblüte *Bruder: Kieselfang *Schwester: Farnschatten *Neffe: Dachspfote Sonstiges *In ''Sternenglanz, Dämmerung und Sonnenuntergang wird er je einmal Schwarzkralle genannt. *Auf dem englischen Cover von Das Gesetz der Krieger hat er hellblaue Augen, ist kleiner als Feuerstern und hat weiße Ohren, obwohl sie eigentlich schwarz sind. *In Morgenröte wird er einmal als einfarbig schwarz beschrieben. *In Tigerstern und Sasha ist auch ein Teil seines Schweifes schwarz. Quellen en:Blackstarfr:Étoile de Jaiscs:Černá tlapa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Krieger